Teach me how live
by sabrina.damicis.3
Summary: "Hai un'ora per insegnarmi ad amare tanto" "Ma non si può, l'amore non si insegna, si vive" "E allora insegnami a vivere"


Eccola! La aspettavo con ansia e finalmente ... è suonata la campanella. Metto i libri nella borsa, che appoggio sul banco, prendo il giubbotto dall'appendi abiti, metto cappello e sciarpa, dopodiché mi dirigo verso l'uscita. Vado di fretta, troppo di fretta! E poi perché? c'è qualcuno che mi aspetta? no.E allora perché sto correndo? Probabilmente perché le persone non mi piacciono e prima torno a casa, prima me ne libero. Ma, mentre cammino velocemente, sento di aver dimenticato qualcosa, ma cosa? ... Ah! La borsa! Ecco cosa ho scordato! Ed insieme a lei ho lasciato a scuola anche il mio cervello a quanto pare! Sono molto impacciata e sbadata, talmente tanto sbadata che non ho ancora parlato di me, beh non c'è molto da dire, mi piace stare da sola o in compagnia di poche persone, adoro vedere i film, leggere romanzi, disegnare, scrivere, fare nuoto ma più di tutto io adoro fare musica; si, proprio così, amo il mio caro e vecchio pianoforte, lo suono quasi ogni giorno cercando anche di cantare qualcosa ed è in quel momento che la mia mente si apre e si isola dal mondo, sono solo io, io e la mia musica, cara e vecchia compagna d'avventura. Comunque, io mi chiamo Denise, ho 22 anni e vivo in un paesino praticamente sperduto, di cui nessuno probabilmente conosce il nome, ed io vivo qui da 22 anni, non sembrano molti, ma per me che sogno da sempre di andare via di qui è un'eternità, io lo chiamo 'The End' cioè 'La Fine' perché questa città è effettivamente la fine dei miei sogni e della mia felicità. Ma ora devo recuperare la borsa prima di non trovarla più, corro più velocemente di quando già non stessi facendo e riesco a tornare subito in classe, prendo la borsa non accorgendomi che c'era qualcuno, mi chiama

"ehi Denise che ci fai qui?", era il bibliotecario, si chiama Massimo ma qui lo chiamiamo tutti Mimmo, è un uomo bassino, un po' grassottello, ma con una simpatia fuori dal comune

"ehi Mimmo scusami ma avevo dimenticato la borsa e non potevo aspettare, dentro ho il cellulare, il portafogli, l'Ipod, i libri..." non ho il tempo di finire la frase che mi interrompe

"si,si non preoccuparti, ma perché fai tutto così di fretta? chi ti corre dietro?" effettivamente non lo sò neanche io, ma alla fine devo pur rispondergli

"eh Mimmo, la vita va di fretta non ci si può fermare!" dopo questa frase si è messo a ridere, come se avessi raccontato chissà quale barzelletta.

"tu sei una picciridda! La vita per te è ancora tutta da vivere! Non c'è motivo di correre o voler scappare via.", come fa a saperlo?

"chi te lo ha detto?"

"sarò pure vecchio, ma mica cieco picciridda, ti guardo sai? Quando guardi sconsolata fuori dalla finestra, i tuoi occhi cercano rifugio, posto in cui nascondersi" e bravo Mimmo, ha ragione, poi con quella sua parlantina siciliana qui dalle parti del Nord è un po' difficile non ascoltarlo

"si, è vero che voglio andare via, ma solo per vivere una vita felice" appena terminata la frase Mimmo mi guarda serio, con una faccia un po' sconvolta e mi dice

" pensi davvero che andare via sia la soluzione dei tuoi problemi? non è andando via di qua che vivrai serenamente", probabilmente aveva ragione

" Cù lassa a via vecchia pi chidda nova sapi chiddu ca lassa ma un sapi chiddu ca trova" questo è un detto che Mimmo mi ripeteva spesso ma oggi l'aveva fatto con tale freddezza che queste parole mi rimbombavano nella testa e non riuscivo a non pensarci.

"grazie Mimmo...a domani" esco dalla classe e mi incammino nuovamente verso casa, questa volta lentamente, senza pressioni.

Sono le 4:15, io sono a casa con una felpa e un paio di pantaloni grigi, accento la Tv ... niente, la spengo e fisso lo scaffale dei libri, li avrò letti tutti già due se non tre volte quindi non è il caso di rileggerli una quarta, vado in cucina, riscaldo dell'acqua, ci metto una bustina di tè e vado a sedermi sulla poltrona nella mia stanza; vivo da sola, nel senso più ampio del termine e, dopo aver bevuto la mia tazza di tè, ho deciso di uscire a fare una passeggiata, giusto per fare qualcosa e non passare la mia vita chiusa in casa, così metto le scarpe grigie metallizzate e un giubbotto grigio e nero, prendo la borsa e le chiavi di casa, esco di casa chiudendomi la porta alle spalle. Sono solo le 5 è già buio e fa freddo, tanto che ho la punta del naso rossa e le mani ghiacciate, ho camminato molto, per stradine nascoste dove si trovano i negozi più particolari e,a mio parere, più belli di tutti, ma ora vado verso il centro della città, in una grande piazza e mi siedo su una panchina, dove continuo a congelarmi oltre alle mani e il naso ance il sedere, da qui vedo tantissimi ragazzini che hanno il coraggio di correre senza giubbotto per strada, con questo freddo! mi vengono i brividi solo a guardarli!, ma mi fanno venire ancor più la pelle d'oca le coppiette che si tengono per mano e si dicono frasi sdolcinate all'orecchio, ecco, io non le posso sopportare, non per invidia, ma vedere che queste persone mettono tutta la loro vita nelle mani di altre persone, beh mi deprime un po', ma comunque decido di non farci caso, così mi alzo e inizio a camminare, non accorgendomi della macchina che mi stava quasi per investire, ovviamente con la mia goffaggine sono riuscita a buttare la borsa a terra, facendo cadere per strada, appunti e robe varie, cerco di raccoglierle velocemente, con l'uomo nella macchina che, non solo stava per uccidermi, ma si mette a sbraitare pure! Lo avrei picchiato ma non perdo la testa con certa gente, dopo aver raccolto le cose da terra alla meno peggio, salgo sul marciapiede (almeno qui dovrei essere al sicuro) e cerco di aggiustare gli oggetti nella borsa e mi incammino per tornare a casa, ora che ci penso nella borsa non c'è più l'Ipod! Oddio l'ho perso, non posso vivere senza, come faccio? Torno indietro, e lo vedo in mezzo alla strada, cerco di correre il più velocemente possibile ma qualcuno mi prende un braccio e mi ferma, ma chi è quest'imbecille?!, mi giro e mi trovo davanti un ragazzo alto e magro, ben vestito che mi guarda e dice

"attenzione!", effettivamente quando mi sono girata, c'era una fila di macchine che non finiva più e per la seconda volta stavo per morire sotto la ruota di una macchina! ma non è possibile! comunque prendo velocemente il mio amato Ipod e mi incammino di nuovo a casa, quando mi riferma qualcuno

"ehi! ti ho salvato la vita dovresti ringraziarmi" mi fa un sorriso, gli faccio un sorriso

"scusa è vero, comunque piacere Denise"

"piacere ehm, Michael!" era titubante, quasi non ricordasse il suo stesso nome! ma questa cosa mi fa molto ridere, è strano ma questa sua stranezza non mi dispiace, ha uno strano cappello marrone che, praticamente, gli fa ombra su gli occhi, ma del resto mi ha salvato la vita, non è che mi interessi molto il suo aspetto.

"stai bene?" mi chiede con un grande sorriso

"si, grazie a te,si" l'ho detto ridendo e ora ride anche lui con me

"beh dai vieni da me e il minimo dopo avermi salvata!" mi sorride

"va bene, anche perché ho molto freddo" gli sorrido.

Entriamo in casa, io mi tolgo velocemente il cappotto e la borsa, lasciandoli sull'appendiabiti e corro in cucina a cercare di prepara qualcosa, anche lui toglie cappello e cappotto mentre si guarda intorno

"bella casa! Piccola ma molto accogliente" dalla cucina riesco a sentirlo ma, non sapendo cosa gli piace, vado a chiederglielo

"hahaha grazie, sono contenta che ti piaccia, comunque sto preparando qualcosa da magiare, a te cos..." si gira, e riesco a guardarlo finalmente negli occhi, è Mika, è a casa mia, nel mio salotto, dopo avermi salvato, che figura di merda! O mio dio cosa penserà ora di me?! basta, non c'è tempo, devo stare calma

" cosa ti piace mangiare?" la voce è un po' strozzata ma può andare

"tutto!" ci mettiamo a ridere, va bene, ora preparo qualcosa, anzi no! magari ordino qualcosa! basta, devo calmarmi, prendo un respiro e decido di preparare del tè

" come mai sei qui?" chiedo io

"beh è vicino Milano e poi mi piace esplorare meglio le altre città" questa risposta mi bastava, sì, mi bastava per andare nel pallone, ero innamorata della sua voce e delle sue canzoni, avrei potuto chiedergli di tutto

" come stai?" e ovviamente faccio la domanda più banale di tutte

" beh, sono stato meglio, tu?"

" dal momento che sono ancora viva sto bene" si mise a ridere, mi piace la sua risata, è come lui, strana

" mi dispiace averti dato tanto disturbo, grazie del tè, era ottimo, ora scappo ma, ehi! chiamami o mandami un messaggio, non si sa mai potresti avere bisogno di me per salvarti le ossa! ti do il mio numero" prende una penna dalla camicia e stacca uno dei postit dalla tavolo che c'era vicino la libreria, attaccandomelo in testa

" così stai attenta almeno a ricordarti il mio numero" mi dà un bacio sulla guancia e va via, prendo il postit e lo attacco sulla bacheca si sughero in cucina, fisso il numero, lo salvo in rubrica e gli mando un messaggio per fargli avere il mio numero. Beh posso essere soddisfatta della giornata di oggi.

Oggi io e Mika ci siamo sentiti, ormai ci sentiamo da più di due settimane e parliamo di tante cose, mi racconta della sua vita, dei suoi sogni, delle sue spirazioni ed oggi mi ha invitato a rivederci, credo di essermi innamorata di lui, l'errore peggiore che potessi fare, sarà anche vera la frase 'l'amore vince su tutto' ma io non ci ho mai creduto a tutte queste stronzate. Suonano al citofono

"sarà lui!" penso tra me e me

vado ad ad aprire, è Vanessa una delle poche persone a cui voglio bene, ma davvero bene, la conosco dal liceo e adesso facciamo addirittura l'università insieme, è molto magra ma bassa, ha i capelli lunghi, ricci e rossi, e gli occhi color nocciola, Vanessa è bellissima, io sono alta, magra ho gli occhi azzurri ed i capelli biondi, ma sono nulla in confronto a lei.

"Ma dove sei finita?! E' da un quarto d'ora che cerco di chiamarti a casa, ma risulta sempre staccato!" Vanessa si preoccupa sempre per me, penso sia una delle poche persone di cui forse mi fido

"scusami hai ragione, comunque ora sono qui, dimmi tutto!" le sorrido

"domani passiamo la serata insieme, ti va? film e cioccolata calda!" lei sa sempre quello di cui o bisogno e quando ne ho bisogno

" ovviamente non posso che dirti di si!"

" allora a domani! e non dimenticartene! mi raccomando!"

"no tranquilla" le sorrido e le do un bacio sulla guancia prima che andasse via

Risuonano subito dopo, stavolta è Mika

" ehi ciao!" ci salutiamo

"ehi, guarda cos'ho portato" prende da uno zaino dei fogli

"sono spartiti!" mi sorride come se fossero cose rare e preziose, ecco quando stiamo insieme, adesso che lo conosco,non lo vedo più come Mika la pop star internazionale, ma come Michael un giovane che ama la musica, non sono innamorata più solamente della sua voce.

Mi siedo sullo sgabello, lui sta in piedi affianco a me e posiziona gli spartiti sul leggio, io cerco di suonare qualcosa ma un con un po' di difficoltà

"no,guarda, così",appoggia le sue mani sulle mie e cerca di insegnarmi bene gli accordi, ogni tanto canticchia qualcosa, mi guarda, sorride e dice

" dai, facciamolo insieme", si siede affianco a me, su questo piccolo sgabello nero lucido, e cerchiamo di suonare qualcosa, ora sto riuscendo a capire di più, sta venendo abbastanza bene, tanto che ad un certo punto iniziamo a cantare, non so di chi è questa canzone dolcissima, non può essere sua, ma di chiunque essa sia è meravigliosamente perfetta, prima del finale lui mi aiuta nuovamente a correggere gli accordi, la musica si è fermata, ci stiamo guardando alla ricerca di qualcosa l'uno nell'altra, questo silenzio viene spezzato dalla mia voce, e dolcemente dico

"sei stupido"

"lo so"

"sei pazzo"

"non sai nulla di me"

"so tutto invece"

"raccontami di me"

"non ha senso"

"ha senso se non pensi a cosa ha senso"

"smettila..."

"di fare cosa?"

"di essere così dannatamente folle"

" tu dici sempre cose senza senso"

"tu parli da solo, chi è messo peggio?"

"io, perché ... ti amo"

"perché mi ami?"

"perché vuoi fare la dura, ma in realtà sei sensibile"

"beh anche io ti amo"

"perché?"

"perché i tuoi abbracci mi fanno tremare le costole, perché con la tua presenza riesci a sfondare i muri che ho fissato per proteggermi, perché quando mi guardi divento trasparente, perché riesci a strapparmi via la tristezza che ormai è la mia seconda pelle, perché quando sei con me e diluvia mi sembra che ci sia il sole, perché non ho mai freddo fra le tue braccia, perché la tua voce fa svolazzare le farfalle nel mio stomaco"

"mi basta"

"ti basta per cosa?"

"per amarti"

"ma quanto?"

"poco"

"ma io voglio che tu mi ami tanto, così tanto da far tremare i soffitti e da scombinare le leggi della fisica"

" così tanto da girare il mondo seduti su una panchina?"

"si" sto tremando

"sei matta"

"no, ti amo"

"anche io, ma poco"

"allora va via" ho gli occhi lucidi, abbasso lo sguardo, ma lui con la sua grande mano mi accarezza il viso e lo porta vicino al suo

" no, resto"

" amami tanto"

" lo farò"

" quando?"

"fra un'ora"

"perché?"

"hai un'ora per insegnarmi ad amare tanto"

"ma non si può, l'amore non si insegna, si vive."

"e allora insegnami a vivere"

**Ciao a tutti, questo è il primo capito del racconto che voglio scrivere, so che è abbastanza lungo spero vi piaccia 3 commentatelo! ditemi tutto quello che volete, datemi consigli e cercherò di seguirli 3. Allora, questo racconto verrà scritto da me ogni sabato o venerdì quindi 'stay tuned'!**


End file.
